Dew
Steven "Dew" Watatsumi was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Killer Keldeos. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as a member of the Lusty Lucarios, but as later moved to the Charging Charizards. ﻿﻿He returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Zealous Xerneas. He was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island. He returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: All-Stars as a member of the Majestic Mews. Personality Dew is a nice guy at heart, though he does get mad if anyone bullies others or Morgan. He is sometimes a quiet pokemon, but he can come up with good ideas at times. It is said that he is extremely afraid of Morgan if she gets mad. If around someone he does not trust, he has a bad habit on spyng on that person. When by himself or with Morgan, he's usually training. He does prove to be protective of Morgan, even though he knows she can take care of herself. Dew cares for others deeply. Just be careful if you anger or betray him or else you'll be in a world of hurt. He has a great dislike for magicians, especially since before competing, the father of his ex-girlfriend, Mystic (A Delpox named Ko) is the reason why his team broke up, and it indirectly broke Dew and Mystic in the process which is why Dew takes it out on Hex. This isn't his only reason for disliking magicians. Life Before the Island As a child, Dew never really wanted to fight as he was a very cowardly Oshawott. He and Morgan were raised by a Slowking by the name of Opal who was like a grandfather to them as they never really knew their parents. By the time Dew was 16 and Morgan is 14, Opal died of old age and the two set off on their own. It wasnt long until Dew and Morgan was captured by an abusive trainer with a Gliscor and they were constantly abused by that trainer for a long period of time. The two siblings decided to escape one night, but their trainer found out what they were doing and attacked them. He evolved into a Dewott shortly before he and Morgan killed their trainer. Dew decided to enter Total Pokemon Island to get a better life for him and his sister. Sometime before competing. Dew, along with Morgan, Jesse, Static, and a Zorua named Mystic formed an exploration team known as Team Ivory where they had many adventures while under the apprentanship of the Ninetales Guild (as well as finding the sacred treasures). Sometime during the team's mission, Dew and Morgan found their parents along with their clan where the two siblings are next in line. Total Pokemon Island Not much was said by Dew as he was the first contestant to arrive in "Introductions" and getting angry at Mew and Victini for not helping him as he saved Smash the Craniados from drowning. He became a member of the Killer Keldeos in Everybody Hates Cliff where his team won because most of the Keldeo's jumped (including Vile due to Cano's Psychic attack) into the rings getting the most points. In "Chow Down Showdown " Dew made it to the third part of the disqusting food challenge before being eliminated. Disappointed that his team lost the challenge, he (along with the majotity of the Keldo's) voted for Vile to be voted out due to her bad attitude and her blaming Static for losing the challenge. Though it failed when it was revealed that Vile switched the votes causing Static to leave. After Summer and Vixen told the guys about Vile switching the votes, Dew along with the others expressed his anger about Vile's actions in Climbing the Mountain of Legends saying "We need to get her off of this team, fast!" Shortly after Vile was switched, Dew's progress in the rock climbing challenge is unknown, but he eventually made it. Despite him being 3rd to last on the chopping block. Dew's fear was revealed to be Gliscors in Fear Facing Fiasco as he was chased by a Gliscor. Remembering that he has an advantage, he easily defeats the Gliscor earning his team a point. He later participated in the dodge ball challenge in DODGEBRAWLED!, Dew pointed out to Mew that Chandler using moves during the challenge is cheating, but that was quickly overruled by Victini (this caused Cano to use his psychic abilities to win the first round). He later got out when he was hit by a ball thrown by Kojo which was aimed for Ray. Later, in Statues Suck!, Dew did participate in carving the legs on the Keldeo sculpture. While he fell asleep in the middle of the sleeping challenge in The Awakened due to a boring show about how grass is made. Total Pokemon Action Dew made a return in Total Pokemon Action as a returning contestant. Surprised that Morgan showed up to join him, the two spent their time together.. Total Pokemon World Tour Dew returned again as a contestant in Total Pokemon World Tour, clearly displeased that Mew and Victini brought him back for another season. It is shown that Dew still held some bitterness towards Carman for using him last season. Total Pokemon All-Stars For one more season, Dew returned to be on the Heros team in All-Stars. It is revealed that Dew is married and stated that Hex and Morgan are engaged showing his trust in the Stoutland has improved. In Dew found out that Hex got Morgan pregnant, this triggered his old overprotective nature and lashed out at Hex, After calming down, Dew apologizes to hex, only for the disappointed Stoutland to reject his apology. Hex later forgave Dew in "You 'Member" after standing up for Hex against Flame. The Charizard then insulted Dew about Ally and Mystic, causing a fight between the two as others joined in. Later, Flame planned to switch the votes against him but Dew changed the votes back, making sure Flame was eliminated. Much to his shock in "STOP! Slammertime!" when he found out his kids are competing in another island, Dew and the contestants were made to do a challenge requiring to stay in a maximum security prison along with the inmates for 3 days. Being hesitant as most of the others due to the hostile inmates. Dew and the other male contestants were involved in a fight which was later stopped when Swift, his brother and Kyle's father intervened before Kyle used a giant pie on everyone Trivia * His real name is Steven, but he prefers to go by his middle name "Dew" as revealed in Total Pokemon Action ** It was also mentioned a few times by Lila in Total Pokemon: All-Stars. * It is revealed in The Causatum Complete that his "length" is between 12-23 inches. * He and Summer are the only fully evolved starter Pokemon to have competed in Total Pokemon World Tour who do not to have a Mega Evolution. ** Coincidentally, Dew still falls into that category with Swift and Piff in Total Pokémon: All-Stars. * It was revealed that Carman still had some attraction to Dew, at one point accidentally admitting that she had a "toy" of him * Dew is one of a few contestants who were both forced to evolved thanks to Mew. The others being Vina and M.P.S. * Since Total Pokemon World Tour, Dew is the only contestant that has swore the most * It was revealed in Natio Navigation! that Dew killed his and Morgan's former trainer ** This event may have lead him to being overprotective or Morgan as seen in Total Pokemon World Tour * He and three other contestants are the firsts to have biological kids in the series. However, the others' kids were born on World Tour while Dew had his outside of the competition. * Dew was one of few pokemon who has been in the most alliances. * Both Dew and Jesse were formally male strippers *Dew is one of the few guys on Total Pokémon to have more than one person attracted to him. He is married to both Ally and Mystic, but is seen as attractive other girls outside of the show. The others are Mac, Jesse, Nero, Striker, Hex, Mason, Razor, Demenio, and Jason. *Having two wives, this may be a reference to sea lions forming harems during mating season. * Dew is one of few contestants that was part of a running gag in the series, the others being Static, Spike, Flynn, Striker, Carman and Farra. ** In Total Pokemon World Tour, he's either stabbed by one of his swords when falling out the plane, or is seen screaming, believing to have fallen out of the plane, when in actuality Hex has teleported everyone to safety much to Dew's expense. *** Carmen also mocked him for having a "tiny penis" at a few points until she was proven wrong. ** In Total Pokémon: All-Stars, after Static's elimination, he began having many awkward and unreasonable things happen to him during challenges. Dew is one of few contestants who has tampered with the votes in order to eliminate someone. * Ironically, Flame originally changed the votes against him and Dew switched it back to Flame * He is also the only "hero" to change the votes. See Also Category:Characters Category:Killer Keldeos Category:Lusty Lucarios Category:Charging Charizards Category:Zealous Xerneas